


I Never Knew You (Until Now)

by thataburdist



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, F/M, Florida AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thataburdist/pseuds/thataburdist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has just turned twenty-three. He has a steady job at a well-known radio station that's recently regained its good reputation in Tampa, Florida. It pays well. He's good-looking, in shape, and he's been married to his lovely wife Eleanor for a year. She wants a baby, and they already fancy the name Freddie. It's seems like a match made in heaven, but there's only one problem, Louis never knew what he was missing.<br/>  Or<br/>  An American AU where Louis has achieved the "American Dream" only to realize he wants something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home (ugh)

"I'll be home in 10 minutes."

"Alright Louis, don't forget to pick up some frozen peas at the store. I'm making salmon tonight."

"Yeah okay."

"Bye love."

"Bye. "

Louis presses the hang up call button icon impatiently. Lately it's been three same old shit. He loves Eleanor, but talking to her makes him feel tense and tired. Louis thinks it's probably just the stress from settling down in a new place.

Louis presses the gas and speeds up, turning sharply into the parking lot of Publix. Truthfully he always hated Florida, but Eleanor's family claimed it was the perfect place to raise a family (as opposed to London of course)

"It's close to Disney!" they said. God, he hated his in-laws. But he loved his job, taking over for Bubba after Hulk Hogan effectively tarnished his reputation was the best career move he'd ever made. The new discussions about music, mixed in with unique guests he hand-picks himself proved to be quite popular. Tomlinson Talks was the new hit station in Tampa.

Louis subconsciously flattens the peeling British flag sticker on the inside of the door before swinging it open, the only thing he really has left from home besides his accent.

In Publix, he finds the peas quickly and makes the line to Pay, avoiding eye contact with anyone he may know and picks up a pint of Ben and Jerry's to eat.

He watches the cashier with contempt as she scans his stuff. She has the same dead look in her eyes as Louis. He smiles sympathetically before paying. He feels they have a mutual understanding of misery.

At home, Louis spends a good five minutes in the driveway, staring at the identical houses in the identical street before gathering up the courage to face his biggest annoyance.

Eleanor greets him sweetly, as always. Tenderly taking the peas from his hands, she turns back to cooking without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Dinner is awkward.

"So should we try for our baby?" 

"I don't know El." Louis shudders inwardly. Sex had never been remotely good with her.

"Louis, honey, it's been a year, I'm so excited for this!" She's smiling brightly, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I am too El, it's just the pressure. What if I'm not a good father?" He stalls.

She buys it, as always and puts her hand over his.

"I completely understand baby, but I know you'll be a great father. You know Danielle is a counselor. She could help with your fears."

"That sounds great El." He squeezes her hand before standing abruptly.

"Oli invited me out with the boys today, Louis lied, I'll head out now."

"Alright, don't get back too late."

Louis nods once before slamming the door behind him and lets out a deep breath. Being around her was so hard, but they had been dating for four years and married for one. He had enjoyed dating her, why did it feel like they were acting now?


	2. I've Found You (finally)

Louis sighs before hopping into the car and driving in the opposite direction of where his house is. Deciding to push out all his negative thoughts, Louis contemplates for a second before driving down to Ybor city. There's a drag queen show today, and the streets are full of laughter and drunk friends. Louis loves this kind of vibe.

He spots a cool looking bar that looks like it's attached to a tattoo shop and elects to stay there the whole night, even if he hates it. After all, what would better than getting drunk and getting a complete stranger's face tattooed on his ass? 

Inside it's dark with strobe lighting and rhythm-based pop music. There are grinding bodies, a hundred hands slipping along inner thighs on the dance floor. It's tasteless and raunchy, but he feel a hum in his bones, and it makes him feel alive. Louis makes a beelines for the bar. He's undressed in butt hugging sweatpants and an old t-shirt, but he couldn't give less of a fuck tonight.

"What do you want?" The bartender asks as he wipes the counter down halfheartedly. Before Louis can reply, a tall man is leaning down next to him.

"He'll have whatever he wants, I'm paying." His voice is deep and British.

Louis turns to look at him and is met with shocking green eyes and brown curly hair. He's a handsome bloke, but unfortunately for him, Louis isn't gay.

"No thanks man, I don't swing that way."

"How do you know if you've never tried it?" The man smiles cheekily.

"How do you know I've never tried it?"

He leans into Louis, smirking mischievously and Louis finds himself staring at the tattoos on his arm instead of moving away. They're all silly, but endearing.

Millimeters away from his ear, the man whispers, "Let me guess? You have a girl at home, you've known her a long time, you love her, and yet, I'm making you more excited downstairs with a few words than she has all year."

Louis jolts at his words but still doesn't move away, inhaling his cinnamon scent and fixating on a stray curl on his head. It's not like he's never thought about being with a guy, but who hasn't?

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Louis breathes, but he knows it doesn't convince him or the man leaning much closer than he needs to.

"Hmm." The man hums before nodding appreciatively, leaning back to rake his eyes over Louis in the least subtle way possible. He's much younger than Louis expected him to be.

"Actually, you're not drunk at all, so that semi you have right now is because you aren't straight. But whatever man, I'm just looking to have a good time, we can talk."

"No thanks." Louis puffs, instantly crossing his legs and feeling his dick press against his thighs. Fuck this guy, he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh come on babe, tell me about yourself. I noticed you're British too, where are you from?" He finally takes a seat next to Louis, purposefully knocking his knee against him.

"Don't call me babe."

"Then tell me your name. I'm Harry."

"Louis." It slips. He didn't mean to tell this flirty stranger anything, but somehow being in this club, one where no one knows who he is makes everything feel less real.

The bartender brings him a drink he didn't order. It's frilly and pink. He eyes Harry disdainfully.

"What? Don't let your precious masculinity crumble because something that isn't beer tastes better than anything you've had." If anyone else had said that, it would have been a biting comment, but Harry's voice is sweet and playful.

"Touché." Louis concedes, smiling for the first time tonight and taking a sip. Harry's right, it's delicious.

Harry smiles back childishly.

~~~~~~~~~

Before Louis knows it, he's drunk. So is Harry. Louis can feel the raw energy between them, somewhat amplified by the alcohol. They talk about stupid stuff neither of them can remember over the loud music and then Harry is pulling Louis onto the dance floor. Louis is too drunk to care.

Somewhere along the way, Harry slides a hand down Louis' back, grabbing his ass and latching his mouth on the exposed part of Louis' neck. They're lost in the moment, that's all, is what Louis thinks as he grinds back on Harry's crotch. He can feel Harry smile on his neck.

"Not so straight, huh Lou?"

"Shut up Curly." Louis snaps, reaching back to run his fingers through his hair.

Harry is shoving Louis down on one of the couches in the next minute, and it's a good ten minutes of making out. Louis' never experienced anyone who bit, licked and kissed as much as Harry.

He has a raging hard on now, and no sooner does he realize that, Harry is shoving his hands down Louis' pants, palming at his dick.

"Let's get out of here Lou." He whispers. Louis agrees because it still doesn't feel real, like he's dreaming in a lost, far away land. That feeling doesn't fade as they walk out together and Harry drives him to his apartment.


End file.
